Harry and Aveena
by belovedmoon101
Summary: Harry & Aveena have always been friends and neighbors even before they went to Hogwarts. A tight bond thats unbreakable. What they didn't know that their destinys are more intwined than they think.


hello, hola, aloha, & konichiiwa 2 all! im belovedmoon101 & its nice 2 meet ya'll. also its an honor 2 know that ur taking the time & energy 2 read this little story i came up with. hope u enjoy it!!! ^_^

Disclaimer: Im only writing 4 pure enjoyment & 4 the entertainment of any1 that reads this fanfic. all i own is my oc. All rights of Harry Potter belongs 2 the wonderful mastermind J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Little six year old Harry Potter stared out the window curiously as movers were moving boxes into the house next door. Wondering who the heck would move into such a boring neighborhood. "Get your grubby hands off the window!" His aunt yelled from the kitchen.

The boy obediently backed away from the glass. It wasn't like he was going to get it dirty or anything, but he didn't want to get on the bad side of Petunia today. Following the scent of chocolate Harry wondered into the kitchen seeing a fresh batch of brownies on the countertop. "Don't even think about it!" Aunt Petunia snapped, "Those are for the neighbors."

Harry gave his aunt a weird look. The thought never even crossed his mind. "Well then, Vernon! Duddydums! Its time to meet the new neighbors!" She called out in a squeaky voice grabbing the batch. Harry followed the woman to the hallway. Gathering with his large, neck less uncle and pudgy cousin who complained about how stupid this was.

Right when the ebony haired boy stepped on the front doorstep his Uncle Vernon turned around and growled, "You stay here, I don't want them to see you."

Harry sat down and watched his relatives with the look of longing in his eyes as they walked over next door. He was somewhat use to this. The Dursleys never included him in anything. Heck they didn't treat him like he was apart of the family. Like he was some unwanted existence that shouldn't be seen or heard. He didn't understand why they couldn't stand him. What was it about him that made him so bad? The little boy sighed. Even if he was used to this, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt either.

"Hey you!"

Harry looked up. Was someone calling him?

"Yea you, come over here!"

Now he stood up and looked over toward the house next door. He wasn't hearing things was he?

"Don't be shy! C'mon over here!"

Then the boy began to go run toward the voice that beckoned for him. Running as fast as his little legs would carry him. This was his chance. The chance to be apart of something.

When Harry reached his sour relatives his gazed at the person that called him. It was a young, attractive looking woman who was hot and sweaty from work. Her shorts and tank top clung to her body. Her hair was tied back and hidden in a bandana. She may be flushed and heated but she still looked beautiful. For a moment it seemed like she was startled by the sight of Harry before her gaze soften to a friendly look.

"Hello there little man," She said kneeling down to his level, "What's your name?"

"I'm Harry ma'am, Harry Potter." Harry greeted shyly lifting up his hand.

The woman chuckled as she shook his hand. "Well Mr. Harry Potter, My name is Catherin Lindale and it is very nice meet you." She added.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Lindale." Harry said.

With another chuckle Ms. Lindale stood up while ruffling with his hair. Turning to the Dursleys and said, "You have such a precious nephew! Both sweet and adorable too."

Despite their bitter expressions Harry was just eating up the attention. It was the first time someone had ever complemented him.

"Oh, where's your husband?" Aunt Petunia asked trying to change the subject, "We much like to meet him too."

Ms. Lindale blinked before saying, "My husband is no longer here."

Harry looked at woman with a blank expression. What did she mean by that? Did it mean that her husband was dead?

"But I do have a munchkin around your boys' age." She said, "That reminds me hold on one moment."

That certainly caught Harry's attention. She had a child his age? The thought made the boy excited. Maybe they friends. Hopefully…

Then the woman turned and looked around. "Hey! You lil monkey, where are you?!" She yelled.

"Up here!"

Harry's gaze followed the voice and his eyes widened with shock. He saw a little girl sitting on top of the moving van. Her legs dangling carelessly over the edge.

"Aveena Faye Lindale!" Ms. Lindale yelled, "What in the hell are you doing up there!"

"Sightseeing." The girl replied tilting her head to the side. Her legs swinging back and froth.

"And I was born yesterday!" Ms. Lindale yelled, "Now get your butt down here right now lil missy!"

"Ok." the girl replied, "Here I come!"

"AVEENA NO!!!"

Ms. Lindale broke into a run. Petunia let out a shrieked. Vernon and Dudley gasped in horror. Harry on the other hand lost his breath at the sight.

It was like watching an angel descending from the sky. The girl's hair danced over her head like a halo as her pink and white dress fluttered in the wind. A bright smile gracing her features. The fact she had no care of the danger she was in made the scene ever more amazing and terrifying.

Luckily Ms. Lindale caught her just in time. Staggering backwards from the impact. "My God Aveena what did you think you were doing?" She asked trying to hold herself back.

"Doing what you told me to do." The child replied cheekily, "Getting' my butt down."

"That didn't mean jump…"

"Why not? Besides I know that you'll always there to catch me." She interrupted.

"Honey, you know there maybe times where I might not be there to catch you." Ms. Lindale tried to explain calmly.

The little girl gave her a puzzled look. "But that's impossible mommy!" She said.

The young mother slapped herself in the face. Slowly sliding it down her features. She tried her hardest not to strangle some sense into the girl. "We'll continue this conversation later." She said turning to the bewildered Dursleys, "Sorry about the fiasco, this is my flying monkey Aveena."

Aveena was a cute and charming looking girl with dark brown hair that was decorated with a big pink bow that matched her dress. Her curls resting on the base of her neck. She was about several inches shorter than Harry which made her seem like an over sized doll. Her most prominent attribute though were her eyes. They were a grey-blue color that were bright and full of life. To little Harry they were the most stunning things he had ever seen yet and he couldn't help but like them.

"Go on Dudely, say hello." Petunia coaxed trying get him acquainted with the pretty girl. Dudely stood there trying to find something mean to say.

"But mom I don't wanna she's ugly!"

Surprisingly Aveena didn't seem hurt by the boy's words. She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Well your not much of looker yourself buddy." She huffed, "For all I see you're a pig on two legs with bad manners to match."

Harry stared in shock. No has ever stood up to his cousin before. Not even some of the older, bigger kids in the neighborhood. This girl was just full of surprises.

The spectacled boy stiffened when the tiny gal turn her attention toward him. Her eyes now twinkled with curiosity as she skip over in front of him. "Hi!" She said tilting her head to right, "I'm Aveena."

"Hi." Harry echoed, "I'm Harry."

Aveena tilted her head to the other side continuing to stare at him. It made Harry feel a little nervous. What was she looking at? Without warning she snatched off his glasses making him squint from the sudden change in vision. "Hey what are…" He began.

"Wow, I like your eyes!" She chimed, "They're pretty."

Harry blinked. She liked his eyes too? Heat started to gather in his cheeks. "Uh, t-thank you." He stuttered, "Um can I h-have my glasses back?"

The girl giggled like a mischievous fairy. "Sure if you can get em from me." She snickered before running off. "Hey get back here!" Harry yelled.

He chased after her. Tailing after every twist and turn she did to evade him. Her laugher ringing in his ears. Finally he caught her by tackling her into the grass. Harry didn't waste any time getting back his glasses and putting them on. He gazed down at Aveena who was still giggling. Harry started to laugh as well. This was the first time he ever had fun playing with someone his age. "You know you have pretty eyes too." Harry said returning the complement she gave him earlier.

Aveena gave him a wide smile as she wrapped her little arms around his neck. "Thanks Harry!" She said happily.

From that moment onward Harry and Aveena became inseparable. Of course it take long for Ms. Lindale to welcome him into their lives. Making him a part of the family. She became somewhat of a mother to Harry that he never had. Aveena was the best friend he could ask for. No matter how much they were teased or rejected because of it she stood by him, and he to did the same for her.

What these two didn't know is that destiny had a lot more in store for them. But that would have wait until they turned eleven years.

* * *

so what do u think? did i make any mistakes? if i did plz tell me & i'll fix it. any type of reveiw is weclomed. hope u enjoyed the story thus far! ^_^


End file.
